Sleepy Much?
by denmirai184
Summary: Ness accidentally ate a mushroom that made his body to heat up, but Lucas though he was sick but it was not.


**This is an au that the smash characters lives now in the beach.**

 **And as a total warning, and don't worry both Ness and Lucas's age are 20 so there is no problem.**

 **This. Is. 18+ so your WARNED.**

* * *

In the beautiful beach where the other smash characters decided to train very hard for the main event, although Master Hand told them to relax tomorrow just to enjoy the beach before the beach events. Some of them lives together in a mini beach house as for the other would live in the beach hotel, normally for Ness and Lucas, they were able to relax on a mini beach house. And the main event for Lucas is to have a relaxing moment with Ness and not with others, although it was hard for him to ask cause Ness would really invite Toon Link and Villager. But it never disturbed Lucas to had that ackward moment, so all that he can do was to relax with Ness and the other for now.

But the relaxation won't last much longer.

While Lucas was cleaning the house just to make sure that it won't make a horrible mess, he did not noticed that somebody entered in the room. Lucas looked behind and saw somebody who was horribly sick, "N-Ness?!" Lucas said as he ran towards Ness as he was just in time to catch him, "Are you alright?!" He asked as Ness looked at Lucas and smiled weakly, "I-I'm okay... Just feeling s-sic..." Just before that Ness fainted as Lucas began to panick and started to carry him to their bedroom and place him on the bed, he was worried ever since Ness was training too hard so Lucas place a hand on his forehead and noticed something. "Not again fever... Looks like I had to call Dr. Mario for that..." He grabbed his phone and called Dr. Mario for the medicine for he know that using PSI or PK healing won't do good and even if her tried PSI Healing on Ness, it won't horribly do any good.

"Hello? This is Dr. Mario here."

"Dr. Mario, do you have the medicine for Ness? He has a fever and I knew PSI Healing won't even work on him."

"Okay then fine, come by to my office and get the medicine he needs."

"Thanks you."

Lucas finally cuts off the phone call and looked at Ness and smiled at him, "Ness... I'll come back for you alright?" He said as Ness smiled in his sleep and cuddle on the bed sheets as Lucas leave the room and went to see Dr. Mario.

* * *

"I don't think that he has a high fever."

"I-is that so?"

He nodded as Lucas looking at him, "W-well then, c-can I get some medicine just in case for fever problems?" Lucas asked as Dr. Mario nodded and gave him some medicines just in case for some illness, "Thanks Dr." Finally Lucas left the door with some medicine just to walk back to the house, but he did not made it in the house but was distracted by someone, "Hi Lucas." He looked and saw his friend Villager, "Oh hi Villager! How are you?" Lucas asked as Villager nodded as he looked worried for Ness, "Is Ness alright?" Villager asked as Lucas nodded, "He was, Ness is in the bed sleeping. And I'm going there is give him some medicine." He said as the Villager felt like telling him something just in case.

"Say Lucas?"

"Yeah?" He looked at Villager as he showed him a mushroom, "Um... whats with the mushroom?" He asked as Villager looked at Lucas before he say something, "Well Lucas... you see... Ness accidentally let the mushroom be eaten by a dare of mine, and I feel sorry for letting him eat it and right now he was in horrible heat... All I can do right now is to let him rest." Villager said as Lucas felt sorry for him and petted him, "It's ok, I forgive you Villager. But as usual wanna had a nice chat for a while, I'll feel bored." Lucas said as Villager decided to chat to each other just to relax and had a good time, later on Villager and Lucas were able to had a good time and finally went to the store to buy some food before he went back to check on Ness. Although it was a normal to check on him, and he is feeling hungry so he decided to start cooking his favorite steak and his on favorite omlette before he made some soup.

But after the cooking time, "L-Lucas..." He heard a familiar voice and see Ness who was blushing madly and was not wearing a shirt but only a pajama pants with blue slippers, "Ness, are you okay? Villager told me everything before I went to buy some food for us to eat." Lucas let Ness sit down and let him eat some food, "L-Lucas... I-I needed some ice, c-can you use P-Pk?" "A-are you sure about that Ness?" Lucas asked as Ness looked at him while still blushing, "Y-yes... But after eating alright?"

"Sure Ness..."

Finally Ness and Lucas were able to eat some food before they had a chat just for a while, but even tho Ness tried to use the ice it sadly didn't work. But when he looked at Lucas' body for a moment, something unsual can happen to his own body. It made him tried to control himself but it never work out for him, and even when he tried to control himself he can at least do right now is to eat food.

* * *

Lucas and Ness started to feel bored and watch some movies, but they did not realized that there watching am 18+ movie that has no violence. It really made the boys blush to see that, but when it comes up to Ness.

He can't handle the temptations anymore.

So he started to go on top of Lucas and stared at him with lustful eyes, "N-Ness?! Are you okay?" Lucas asked as Ness won't stop starring at him, "I-I had this weird feeling when I stare at you..." He leaned towards the blonde for a lustful kiss, but Lucas immediately blushed and pulled Ness away in embarrassment, "B-but Ness, were watching a movie!" He said as the raven boy looked at him so much he completely lost his chill, "S-sorry Lucas, but I can't handle my temptations..." Ness forcefully kissed Lucas and he wrapped his arms around his neck, Lucas blushed at that part but his body feels the impact of the kiss and suddenly kissed back causing Ness to kiss him deeper.

Temptations were everyone's best enemies and what's even worse is sexual connections, "L-Lucas..." Ness moans a little and started to kiss his neck just to find the sweet spot, making him moan Lucas hugged Ness and let him enjoy the bite just to make a mark on his neck to the shoulders. Sure sexual temptations are people's best friend but the worse enemy at the same time, Ness let go of him and looked at the bite mark he made and looked at Lucas with the large amount of lust.

"L-Lucas, it's okay if we don't go too far.. B-besides we need to not disturbed everyone else in here."

Ness said as he cuddles Lucas in embarrassment, but Lucas on the other hand looked at him in lustful eyes. He now knows that sexual temptations made him feel good but bad at the same time, "N-Ness... go to the room and wait for me okay?" He said as Ness looked at him and nodded while Lucas checked the place and make sure that he can try to use some energy to make the house soundproof, but one he used that energy he went up to see Ness. But he didn't expected that he heard some moans coming from the door, so he started to peak in and saw Ness masturbating on the bed with a cloth covering his mouth to prevent some noise. It made Lucas blushed and feel like his body was being turned on, so he walked towards Ness as it made him looked at him in shocked.

"Mph?!" Ness was about to remove the cloth but Lucas cutted him off with a deep kiss, slowly he removed the cloth and kissed him even more just to make their tongues interact. It made the raven boy blushed even more and accept the kiss and feel that his body feel even more heated, suddenly Ness wrapped his arms around his neck and make the kiss to be even more intense. But once they let go of the kiss, "L-Lucas.. n-no wonder you are a good kisser..." He said as Lucas smiled and gave him a kiss on his forehead and cuddle Ness back, "Don't worry this place is now lock in soundproff." Lucas said seductively as Ness looked at him with the large amount of lust and wispered two words that made Lucas even break.

"Seduce me..."

* * *

In the morning where Ness and Lucas sleep each other like nothing happened, but the raven boy stared at Lucas who was sleeping even more. But all of a sudden he feels even more sleepy as he felt his part feeling tight, 'I-It looks like I got some sleeping to handle then...' Ness thought as he looked at Lucas first before he hugged him and cuddled him before he fell asleep, but Lucas on the other hand was awake but smiling at the sleeping Ness and kissed his head before he cuddles him to sleep.

"I knew you were sleepy that much Ness."


End file.
